Kage Ichiro
is one of the main characters in [[Prism Pretty Cure!|''Prism Pretty Cure!]]. He is thirteen years old, the prince of the Shadow Kingdom who disappeared shortly after the Light Kingdom's destruction, and a first year attending Yusei Middle School. Appearance Ichiro has short, messy black hair and bright red eyes. He wears a fancy white shirt underneath a black blazer with two rows of four gold buttons, a gold brooch attached with red lace, grey pants, boots and black gloves. He also wears a cloak. While on earth, Ichiro's hair changes blonde and his eyes become a duller shade of redhttp://www.colorhexa.com/a91919. He is noted to be quite a handsome young man, often proven by the admiring gaze of passerby female students. He commonly wears a white shirt underneath a blue blazer with a hood attached. He also wears plaid grey pants and sneakers. Personality Ichiro has a cold, apathetic personality which stems from his harsh upbringing. He is quite pessimistic and is someone who greatly distrusts others, feeling that most of them are insincere and manipulative. However, he becomes close friends with Aiko who offers him a place to stay after he ran away from his kingdom. He is referred to as "Prince" at Yusei becoming noticeably popular, with some secrete admirers and haters because of his unusually close relationship with the Aiko. He is not one to become extremely angry or sad, though when it comes to any of his friends, he becomes incredibly serious. He keeps his composure most of the time but can easily become embarrassed when teased. Ichiro is prone to self loathing and is reluctant in using his shadow power, as he contributed in causing havoc and manipulating many people in the past. He eventually started to look at things differently and hated seeing people suffer, while using his powers tend to come with a guilty burden. Personal Information '''Fears/Weaknesses' * Ichiro fears and hates his older brother Vincent. * Ichiro doesn't like using his shadow manipulation power unless its absolutely necessarily as it bring back unwanted memories. * Ichiro is commonly teased and accused of his relationship with Aiko that either leaves him baffled or confused along with the latter. * Ichiro despises mushrooms. Skills * Sports & Studies - Ichiro is stated to be very well balanced in both his sports and studies. He is also athletic and seems to be able to do anything perfectly. Academically, he scores above average and knows english also. Abilities * Shadow Manipulation '- Ichiro has the ability to control and manipulate shadows. He is able hide or travel through them, making himself enter his own dimension, that can or cannot be transparent to the real world. This power is seen in [[PPC01|e''pisode 1]], when Ichiro travels into a guards shadow to get to a different location in the castle and when he disappears from Aiko's sight when she spots him. His eyes start to glow whenever he uses this power. * 'Eyes '- Ichiro can see the inner part of a person's Jewel Heart when corrupted, which helps with identifying the person's wish. This also results in his eyes starting to glow a brighter shade of red. * '''Fighting - Ichiro is fast and agile and has quick reflexes, being able to control his powers masterfully despite not always wanting to use them. Ichiro has basic fighting knowledge and the ability to weird a sword. Although, he fights without making actual contact, since he'd rather not be found out by the Council and his brother. Songs Ichiro's voice actor, Ono Kensho, has participated in one image song for the character he voices. Main: * Crimson Frenzy Trivia * Ichiro is the first male protagonist in the franchise. * Ichiro is the second Pretty Cure helper that has powers and uses them in fights. * Ichiro is the first male main character who knows the Pretty Cure's secrets, despite not being a Cure. * He is the first character to find out the Cures' identities in this series. ** Ichiro is the fourth so far to learn the Cures' true identities throughout the franchise, after Chinen Miyuki from Fresh Pretty Cure!, Sagara Seiji from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and Nanase Yui from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. * He is the 18th character (main or supporting) to be royalty. ** He is also the third prince character, after Prince Kanata and Tarte. * He has the same first name with Yotsuba Ichiro, Alice's grandfather. * Etymology **Kage (影) - Shadow **Ichiro (一郎) - First Son Links To be added. References Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:User:CureInfinity1